Surrounded By The White Walls
by SonsQ33
Summary: Nick has a cancer and fighting against it will be hard, but he has his beutiful wife there to support him. But will their love last all goods and bads? Niley
1. Trailer

**This is a story of a young man...**

_Nick's reading morning paper while drinking his coffee_

**...who finds out that he has a cancer...**

_Nick burries his face in his hands_

**...and he has to fight for his life.**

_Nick is laying on the hospital bed looking like 10 years older than he really is_

**But he has his wife to support him...**

_Miley is sitting on his bed smiling and stroking his hair softly talking to him_

**...an his family.**

_His older brothers enters the room asking how's he doing_

_His mom is cleaning the room_

**But still it's not easy to him...**

_Nick looks at his hand and sees few curls from his head tearing up_

**...not for her...**

_Miley sees how week her husband looks and fights against the tears_

**...not for anyone.**

_Selena's crying against Joes chest_

_Paul Sr. is sitting on the waiting room with red puffy eyes _

**The struggle against the darkness is going to be hard.**

_'Im so tired' Nick says closing his eyes_

**But his not gonna give up**

_Nick takes Mileys hand and kisses it 'Im gonna fight'_

**Will their love last through this?**

_Mileys looks at their wedding picture last time before taking the suitcase with her and walks out the apartment_

**And the last thing...**

**...Will he survive?**

_'I dont think there's nothing we can do anymore Im sorry' And with that the doctor walks away_

**All this in **

**Surrounded By The White Walls  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1

Nick's POV:

Im sitting on the grass right outside of the hospital looking into the sky wondering how did we come to this? Just an hour ago my life was perfect. I had everything that a man could wish for his life, beautiful wife, cute little son, loving mother, close realitonship with my brothers, amazing friends and money. There is the saying that 'Bad things happens to good people', well I can prove that's true.

Im thinking about how fast a life can change. 1 hour. That's all it took.

About 2 hours before

I was at work it was a typical day, a lot of paper work. I own a company, no I own the most famous hotel chain in the world. They say Im the richest man in the world also they say that Im the hottest boss you can never have.

Haha well that's new, I've never been aware about how attractive I am or how hot my body is. I don't even care. I have the love of my life and if she's satisfied so am I.

Anyway as i said I was at work when all this happend.

"?" My secreraty Greta says on the phone. She has been my secretary since the day 1.

"Yes Greta?" I asked while looking at the new contract I was about to make.

"I'm just reminding you about the luch you promised to your siblings" she says knowing that I've totally forgot about it 'cause I've been so busy with the past few days.

"Oh right. Thanks again Greta. Just send them in when they come"

"Yes sir" and with that she closed the phone and I leaned back to my chair knowing that there's no way I can work with this headache. I dont know where it came from. I got up walking towards the side table pouring to myself a cup of hot and fresh coffee.

As I was about to walk back to my table I started to feel dizzy. I shook my head to clear mt vision which was now blurry and the world was spinning. I closed my eyes and rubbed temple with my free hand. I opened my eyes and I could see again, the world wasn't spinning anymore and the headache was gone. But only lasted a while as I was about to sit down it all came back twice worse and the next thing I know I was on the floor and the last thing I saw was how the cup that I was holding was on the floor in front of me and the coffee was wetting the carpet then all got black.

Joe's POV:

"Deside already and go buy the paint and I will paint the room" I said on the phone as I talked to my wife Demi who can't deside the colour of the nursery. She's now on 4 month pregnant and moody as hell.

"But it's so hard" She wines on the phone "You deside! Blue or Green?"

"Umm...green?" I say and look to my side to see my older brother driving and laughing to our converstation.

"No it should totally be blue" Demi says "I pick blue thanks babe" and with that she hangs up

"Interesting converstation" Kevin says as he chuckles.

"Shut up" it's all said

"Have you called Selena?"

I totally forgot about our little sister "Umm...no"

"Joe! We were suppose to pick her up right after Nick and you haven't even told her? Damn you Joe. Call her now!"

"Fine" I said as Kevin parked infront of the hotels that Nick owns. As we got out of the car Selena picked up.

"Hey Joe what's up?" Selena said a bit out of breath she was obvilously on set. She's an famous actress.

"Heeeyyy sis" I said a bit nervous about how she would act.

"Okay Joe what have you done?" she ask. God she knows me too well.

"Nothing"

"Joe?"

"Okay fine I totally forgot about to tell you about the luch date today"

"I know" she says giggling

"Im sorry Sel I re-...wait what?" told started

"Nick told me few days ago" she laughed

"And you didnt say anything? Why?"

"You know I love playing games with you" Selena said lauhging "Sorry I just couldn't resist"

"Yeah whatever. Look we are now picking Nick up and then we come get you. I'll call you or at least some of us will" Last thing I heard was she laughing and I closed the door as we reached Nicks secetary.

"His waiting for you" Greta says as she looked up seeing us.

"Thanks" I say as we walked past her towards Nicks office door.

Kevin's POV:

As I opened the door it was strange that Nick wasn't sitting behind his desk. I scanned around the room not seeing him anywhere. But then something catches my eye and I see Nick laying on the floor.

My stomake turned "Nick?" I ran over to him, with worry floating over my body "Nick wake up!" I turn to Joe whos just looking at Nick shocked.

"Call 911!"


	3. Chapter 2

Miley walks over to the stereo pushing the button; play, years old song starts to play. Closing her eyes she bites her lip as the memory of the time when she heard it first time comes in to her mind. Feeling of relax push through her body and she starts to sing along.

"_I want you to know.._

_I will be faithful to my lover's prayer_

_Faithful - and I don't care_

_If the world around us gives up on love_

_I will make you see_

_You can count on me_

_I will be faithful -_

_Faithful to my lover's prayer_

_To my lover's prayer_"

But she was interrupted by the phone. Opening her eyes she scans around the room looking for her phone. Walks into their bed room finding her phone on the bed.

"Hello?" she asks, having any idea what she's about to hear.

"Hello Miley" she hears her mother-in law say on the other side on the phone.

"Hey Denise what's up"

"Umm..Miley you need to come to the hospital" Denise says with a low voice. She could tell that she tried to hold back the tears.

"What's wrong?" She asks remebering that Denise has taken care of her son while she had her day off of her work. "I-Is Noah okay?"

"Noah's fine Miley." There was a pause. "It's Nick Miley. Come here asap."

Worry floats over her body "I-I'll be there asap" And with that she hangs up, running into the closet.

Drumming his legs with his hands he waits the doctors to come tell news about his little brother.

"Joe would you stop, please!" Kevin says as he lifts his head from his hands.

Stopping the drumming "Sorry" Joe says as he looks down.

"Thank you" Kevin says and puts his head back against his hands.

After a while Joe starts to tap his foot against the floor making Kevin look up at him angry. "Joe.."

"Im sorry, Im sorry. It's just...why the hell is taking so long?" Joe almost yells as he stands up.

"Joseph!" Joe hears his mom say with a angry voice. "Don't yell or you're gonna wake up your nephew" Denise says as she looks down at the 4 years old little boy who sleep in her arms.

Joe sighs as he looks down at him too thinking about that this poor little boy may have to live his life without a father. He shooks his head not wanting to think about the fact that he might loose his little brother and his nephew his father. His thought was interrupted by the door opening and closing.

Looking up he sees a doctor and a nurse standing in front of the door of Nick's room, the doc says something to the nurse. Nodding her head the nurse walks away and the doctor starts to walk closer to them. Everybody tenses up.

"Family of Nicholas Jonas?" The doctor says

"Yes" Kevin says as he stands up.

"Nicholas is awake now and feeling fine"

Joe lets out a breath that he was holding. Denise's face breaks into a smile. Selena smiles and hugs Kevin.

"But I have some bad news.." the doctor continues making everyone serious.

"Oh my..Is Nicholas okay" Denise asks and you could hear the fear in her voice.

"We runned some teast to find the reason to his fainting. We found something but we don't believe that it was the reason. The reason why he fainted was his diabetes. but we found something more serious"

"How serious?" Selena asks as she grabs a hold on her bigbrothers arm.

The doctor sighs an looks at the family "He has a cancer"

Denise starts crying. Joe sits down on the seat shocked, not able to say anything. Selena burryes her face on Kevins chest. Kevin wraps his arms around his little sister as a single tear makes down his cheek.

"Granny?" What's wrong?" They hear a small voice say and all of them looked at the boy in Denise's arms who's just waking up.

"Nothings wrong baby boy, dont worry" Denise says as she wipes the tears away and tries to smile.

"Where are we?" The little boy asks as he looks around the place that he didn't reconize. "And where's mommy and daddy?"

Just then the doors open and they see Miley run in with her eyes filled with tears. "Where is he?" She looks at them. **A/N: The doc is gone**

"He's in there" Joe says as he points at Nick's room's door "But Mileys you shou...

"Is he awake?" She asks not listening at Joe and starts walking over to the door.

"Yes but Miley listen!" But Miley didn't, she opened the door to see Nick looking at her with a sad face.

"Nick.." she says quietly. "Oh my god you're okay!" she says as she runs over to him hugging him with tears wetting his hospital clothes "God you scared me I thought about the worst things that could have happened to you. It was so awfull not knowing if you're okay or even alive" Nick feels her arms hug him tighter.

"Miles honey...?" Nick says as he strokes her hair.

"Yes? Mileys asks looking up at him with tears running down her cheeks.

Wiping them away with his thumps. Tears fills his eyes "I have a cancer"


	4. Chapter 3 New chapter!

Nick was sitting outside of the hospital just thinking about things that has happend in a past two hours. He looked as a happy looking couple leaves from the hospital with just born baby in the mothers arms. The mother is looking down smiling at her little baby and just softly talking to it. **A/N: Of course he doesn't know if it is a boy or a girl **And the father was looking at both of them with joy and proud glowing in his eyes. The mother looks up at him smiling and he smiles back at her as he leans down and kisses her. As they get in the car Nick turns his gaze away, letting out a sigh he wonders if he and Miley could ever be in the position as the couple is right now.

He thinks about his future that he has given, future that's surrounded by the white walls. He thinks about his family and how this affects them and how are they handeling this. His family has already lost one of their family member to cancer few years back. Nick lost his father to a lung cancer and it was really hard for him and to his family.

Also he thinks about his beautiful wife who had a melt down as she found out about his cancer and then there's Noah. His beautiful little boy who has no idea what's going on right now. Nick burryes his face in his hands that are leaning on his knees. How can you tell a four year old child that his father is seriously sick and can maybe never got better. How do you tell your child that he might have to life his life with out his real father. Tears well up in Nick's eyes, he prays to god to give him some answers.

A hand appears on his right shoulder and he looks up to see who it is. Miley sits down next to him not able to say anything. A tear escapes from his eyes as he looks down.

"Nick.." Miley starts but stops realising that there's no words in this position. So she just wraps her arms around him pulling him closer. She burryes her face in his neck as her own eyes starts to water.

He puts his hand on her arm that crosses his chest and squeezes it as the tears fall down both of their faces.

"Uncle-Joey?" Noah asks to Joe as they are walking down to cafeteria.

"Yes Noah?" Joe answers as he looks down at his nephew who's holding his hand.

"Why are we in this creepy place where everything is white and clean?"

They stop and Joe bends down on his level. "This place is called hospital. Here the doctors cures sick people. And the womens gave b...oh well you don't have to that yet. Anyway if you're sick you come here and the doctors heals you and you're healthy again" he gives a small smile.

"Is daddy sick? It's that the reason we are in here?" Noah says with a sad look on his face.

"Well yes he's sort of sick and we are here to make sure he's okay"

"Will the doctors cure him? So daddy is healthy?"

"Noah..." Joe put's his hands on his tiny shoulders. "..the doctors will do everything they can to make your dad healthy again"

"Okay" Noah smiles at Joe as they continue walking.

"Hello . Im-" The doctor says as he enter the room.

"Please just call me Nick" Nick says as he looks at Miley as Noah sits next to him on the bed, giving Miley the look to take Noah out. Miley nods and picks up Noah.

"Come on Noah let's give daddy and the doctor some privacy" she says as they are walking toward the door.

"Bye daddy" Noah waves and Nick waves back and then they dissapear around the corner.

"So Nick as I was saying Im your doctor Sebastian O'Conor" Dr. O'Conor says and puts his hand out for a shake. "Nice to meet you doc" Nick says shaking his hand.

"Now has anybody told you about the cancer?"

"Yes. My father died in lung cancer few years back so I know something about it"

"Okay. Well what about the treatments? Has anybody told you aboout the options to cure you?"

"Umm..No not much"

"Well there are few options, one radiation treatment second...

"How are you doing?" Joe asks as he sits down next to Miley who's looking at Noah who's playing on the floor with toys.

Miley looks at him then back at Noah "I've been better". Joe looks at Noah too "Have you told him?"

Miley looks back at Joe tears forming into her eyes "How can you tell a four year old that his father has a cancer when he doesn't even know what cancer is?" Joe looks at her a while the turns his gaze down to his hands and Miley looks back at Noah.

After a while the doctor comes out and walks over to Miley "? Nick want's to see you and he also said that don't bring Noah with you"

"Thank you" Mileys says as she stands up kneeling down next to Noah "Noah?" she said and he looks up at her "Im going to talk with daddy for a while. Uncle-Joe will stay with you okay?" she smiles at him "okay" he says and goes back to play.

Taking a deep breath she walks into Nick's room.


	5. Chapter 4 Reuploaded

Selena walks over to her mom who's sitting across the waiting room. Sitting down next to her as she watched as the doctor walks out of Nicks room over to Miley. "Wow Nicks doctor is hot". She follows as the doctor speaks to Miley and then leaves, Selena looks at her mom. "Do you know what's his name?".

"Go ask honey. You're not 15 anymore" Denise says as she smiles at her daughter. "You were such a shy girl"

"Mom don't remind me" Selena laughed at the memory of when she was 15 she was too shy to go talk to the guy that lived in the next door.

"Of course not honey Im just saying" Denise was quiet for a moment. "How have you been?".

Knowing exactly what she's talking about. "I've been better" Selena says as she looks down.

"I know this is hard for all of us" Denise says and takes Selenas hand in hers.

"Mom...can I ask you a guestion?"

"Of course dear"

Selena looked up at Denise "Why haven't you dated another mens after dad died?"

A memory of Paul flashes through her mind "Your father was the love of my life and I don't want to change it. And why do I need a new men in my life when I have already 3 and you"

Selena thinks about his dad also. "I miss him" she says as she looked into her mothers eyes with her eyes filling with ters.

"I know. I miss him too" pulling Selena into her arms Denise hugs her tightly. "Paul is watching us from above and he lives forever in our hearts"

Pulling away Selena wipes her tears away giving a small smile. "thanks mom"

"You're welcome. Now go talk to that doctor"

Sitting next Nicks hospital bed Miley has his hand in hers and she plays with his wedding ring. "So how is this gonna work?"

Nick looks at Miley and what she doing "The doctor puts some medicine in me through my IV-drip or something like that"

"And that's it?" Miley looks up at Nick.

"Yeah pretty much. In a few days I can come back home" Nick looks at Miley giving her a small smile, taking her hand in his. "How's Noah doing?"

"He misses you" Miley sighs. "He is so upset that you are sick"

Nick's eyes get wider and his heart skips a beat "You told him?"

"No. Joe did. He said that you are here because you are sick and the doctors are trying to cure you"

"So he didn't say anything about the cancer?"

"No" Miley says tiredly and lays next her husband, laying her head on Nicks chest she closes her eyes slowly drifting to sleep.

Nick wraps his arms around her, holding her close he whispers to her "I will always love you. No matter what happens." He kisses the top of her head.


	6. Chapter 5

**Merry Christmas everybody! Here's a little gift from me to you guys.**

Miley looked at the christmas tree that just aminute ago she and Noah finished decorating. Miley felt it weird that she was alone with her son. They had asked the doctors if Nick could go home just for the christmas. The doctor had felt sorry for her but apperantly it was too risky for Nick to leave the hospital yet.

"Is dad coming home for Christmas?" Mileys thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Noah's voice.

She gave him a little smile "No Noah but we can go visit him at the hospital tomorrow" She picked him up in her arms. "But do you know who else is coming?"

"Santa!" Noah yells from excitement.

She laughs "Yes Santa is coming, and because you have been so good boy Im sure he gives you a lot,lot of presents".

"I hope one is playstation!"

"Aren't you a little too young for that?" Miley smiled and tickles him a bit.

"No mom Im a big boy now" Noah inhales and holds his breath showing of like he would look bigger than he really is.

Miley pulls him tighter in her arms "Yes you are" _"Too big, just please don't grow up so fast" _she thought as she felt Noah wrap his tiny arms around her. "I love you mommy" Noah mumbles in her hair.

"I love you too honey"

"I wish daddy was here, I miss him" Miley hears how her son voice trembles at the end on the sentence.

"I know honey I miss him too" She left tears build in her eyes. She thought about the previous christmas when everything was fine. How she and Nick sat on the couch, Nicks arms around her and they watched how Noah decorated the christmas tree.

* * *

><p>Nick looked out of the window of his room. On this christmas everything seemed to go wrong. He couldn't go home to be with his family on his favorite holiday, there wasn't snow and today is christmas. And he was stuck in this boring room and besides nothing comes from tv so there's no point of watching it.<p>

He felt tears building in his eyes. God he had become more sensitive since the diagnose. Nick closed his eyes trying to fall asleep so maybe the holdays will pass faster.

After some time when he was finally falling asleep he woke up by the noice of the door of his room opening. He would so kill the person who interupted his sleep but when he opened his eyes all anger washed away from his body and joy and happines replaced it. He has never seen such a happy sight.

Miley stood there in the door with Noah and behind them was his siblings or some of them. The door was too small for him to see if there was everyone of them, but Selena and Joe was there.

"Daddy!" Noah yells and runs over the bed jumping on him and wraping his arms around Nick's neck "Merry christmas dad" Noah said pulling away looking at his dad.

"Merry christmas buddy" Nick says as he brings Noah into a big bear hug as tears of joy filled his eyes.

Meanwhile the rest of them has walked in and he Nick could see his whole family there. Everybody was there even Demi, Joes wife and Kevins wife Daniela.

Nick pulled away from Noah "You're all here? On christmas?" he asked shoked.

"Of course we're here darling" Denise says leaning down giving him a hug.

"But-,I-.." Nick was so suprised that he was speechless.

"Did you really think that we could just abandon you here alone on christmas?" Miley laughs as she leans down softly kissing him.

"Well I thought you would want the spend christams at home with you're families" He kisses her again.

"Well if you hadn't noticed, you are our familygoose. And families dont ditch" Selena says smirk on her face and with a little of sarcasm in her voice.

"I love you too sis" Nick laughs.

Noah looks shocked "But I ditched santa by coming in here!".

"Dont worry bud santa would have been so busy that he would have come at night and just drop of the present and go to another house." Kevin laughs.

"So I will get my presents right?"

Everybody in the room laughs at the comment. "Of course you get buddy" Nick said laughing and ruffling his hair.

* * *

><p>"Have I told you just how amezing you are?" Nick says as he looks at the love of his life eyes glowing with love.<p>

"No,not for a while" Miley smiles. Nick was sitting on a wheel chair and Miley was sitting on his lap arms wrapped around his neck.

"Well you're amazing" He says giving her soft but at the same time very intesitive and passionate kiss.

As they pulled apart Miley stood up "Come with me"

"But where could we possibly go?" Nick laughs.

She smiles big "Just come with me, the doctors said that it's fine"

"Fine" Miley grins and acts like a little girl who just found out she gets a puppy. Nick watched her smile on his face as she graped hers and Nicks jackets and a blanket.

As they got outside of the hospital Nick wondered why they were there.

"You'll find out soon" Miley said like she read his mind.

"Ookay?" They went around the corner and Nick saw very big and beautiful christmas tree that caught his breath.

Miley sat down on his lap again wraping her arms around his neck "Merry christmas baby. I love you"

Nick looked at her with tears shining by the lights of the christmas tree in his eyes. With a trembeling voice he says "Merry chistmas smiley I love you too" and with that he cloused the distancebetween them.

Few seconds later they pulled apart noticing that it had started to snow, they looked around then looking back to each other Nick puts his forehead aginst hers and they laughed a little.

Nick kissed her again as the snow falled around them painting the ground white and then he let one tear of joy and happines fall down on his cheek. This christmas really turned out perfect.


End file.
